Writing and retrieving large volumes of logically-related data into distributed storage systems often involves the execution of additional computation techniques to keep track of sequential data and their interrelationships. Moreover, these additional computation techniques do not guarantee the integrity of data at the time of retrieval because logically-related data like large records often ends up divided into multiple storage blocks, sometimes residing in different storage devices making retrieval of record data a cumbersome process and vulnerable to data corruption.
Thus, a need exists for systems that can ensure data integrity when large volumes of logically-related data are stored in distributed storage devices.